girl meets jealousy
by Heartbeat1234
Summary: The gang are now in high school and it's their first dance and Lucas isn't the only one planning on asking Riley their are quite a few other guys with their eyes on her plus Cory threatens Maya to make sure no one goes to the dance with his daughter will the gang keep calm or will jealousy get the better of them.
1. Chapter 1

Lucas POV

The dance is coming up and the one girl on my mind is riley and she is just not on my mind there are quite a few boys who are after her too but I'm the only one she loves. I was walking over to riley when I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around to see missy standing infront of me. Great. I really really hate missy but she will never leave me alone it was starting to get on my nerves most of the time I don't pay her any attention.

"Hay hot stuff" she said as she put her arms around my neck I tried to pull them off me but they just wouldn't budge but one thing it did do was pull me closer.

"Hay missy what do you want?" I signed

"Well,first you and second me and you to go to the dance"

"I'll go to the dance with you but only as friends"

"Ok,bye hot stuff see you around"she said as she tried to kiss me but I moved my head to the side, then she walked off. I turned around to see Charlie talking to the one girl I will ever love riley, gardener doesn't know who he is messing with he's gonna pay.

Charlie POV

Are first high school dance is coming up and I am planning on asking riley hopefully she will say yes. I have to get to her before lucas does,I am not the only one who likes riley one of my friends and some other guys I know do too.

"Hay riley I want to know if you have any plans for the dance"

"No not really"

"Oh, ok well a pretty girl like you should get asked to a pretty awesome dance." Wow that sounded cheesy but she then smiled made me feel alot less awkward."see you around Matthews"I smirked as I walked away trying not to look stupid my plans working as I was heading towards my locker I bumped into my brother Dylan.

"Hay are you planning on asking that girl you like to the dance?" My brother, Dylan asked helping me off the floor

"She's not 'that girl' she's riley and yes she hasn't been asked but I'm gonna have to work quick before it's too late."

"Okay, well see you around little bro"

"See you around big bro" I started to walk to my locker when I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned around to see Justin carrying a load of books"Hay J, where's Ricky?"

"Principle's office."

"Vanderlising school property?"

"Yep" he answered as he put his books in his locker as I closed mine. "He should be back soon-" Justin was cut off by Ricky

"Charlie my man what have ya' been up to"asked Ricky

"Nothing much "

"Well have you seen riley?"asked justin

"Yeah she hasn't been asked to the dance yet"

"Are you going to ask her " asked Ricky, "I know your nerd friend likes her to."

"Look dude he's not a nerd for the last time.. he's just really smart." Answerd justin with annoyance.

"Calm down, so Charlie are you gonna ask her or not?"

"Mabye"then the bell rang"let's get to class luckily we have history with Mr Matthews"

"What so you can stare at her all lesson?" Teased Ricky

"What! No, I don't do that do I?" They just replied with a laugh as we made our way to the class room

Mr Matthews POV

Great the dance is coming up and that means there is going to be a lot of asking and that leads to dating then getting married...wait that means riley...is going to get asked I've got an idea but it might not work after all I am the helping at the dance.

"What's up Matthews"

"Miss hart ,can I have a word with you after class"

"Is it about homework?" She asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Nope"

"A bad grade?"

"Nope"

"A detention?"

"Nope"

"Then...ok" finally who knows how long she would have gone on for

"Hay daddy"riley said as she came in after maya

"Hi sweet hart. Have you been asked to the dance yet"

"Dad..." she said as she shot me a glare

"Just asking" I said raising my hands in defence.

"Hello Frier, Minkus, Gardner, Montroe, Smith, Arthelo" All boys that I have a feeling are going to ask my daughter to the dance and they all came filing into my classroom at the same time."

"What are we leaning today mr Mathews"

"Yeah what you got left to teach me?"asked maya I just smiled for sometimes I find maya cute.

"Today we are not going to learn history-"

"Are we going to make history?" Interrupted farkle

"No farkle. Today we are going to talk about the dance"

"Here we go"mumbled maya loud enough for every one to hear I just decided to ignore her

"So this is going to be your first dance at high school but you might not have anyone to go with so I recommend ,especially to riley, to go solo or with a friend not a cowboy you have had a crush on since the 7th grade " I say as I glare at Lucas who looks down at the desk.

"But dad that's not fair!"

"Welcome to high school."

"You can't do this to me!"

"It's life honey."

"I'm never getting married am I?"

"Nope, So let's watch a video about what the school thinks you should do at a dance" I said as I slid the DVD Into the disc player.

"Come on mr Mathews I'm sure riley and ranger Rick are not going to do anything they shouldn't."

"Look mr Mathews I could go to the dance with your daughter and make sure she is far away from lucas as possible" farkle said

"Farkle!"riley exclaimed

"I tried" for about half an hour later the video finished I wasn't paying much attention to what it was about all I could think about was Riley and the dance.

"Well class, the school said I have to go through the rules about the dance so I might as well spend the rest of the time doing that."

As the bell rang I dismissed the class.

"Hey maya where do you think your going"

"To lunch the place where you eat food"

"Your meant to be staying here with me"

"Oh, I forgot because I don't really care"

"Well you will care after I talk to you" maya walked back to her seat."you see maya the dance is coming up and riley is going and I know someone is going to ask her despite my lesson and I need you to stop that from happening." Maya glared at me in disbelief.

"What makes you think I will do that!" she said it with a bit of anger in her voice, as she got up and stated for the door I had to think fast.

"If you don't you will have to go to the dance with me"I blurted out maya froze and headed back to the desk.

Maya POV

I can't believe he would do that to me you can't just ask me to the dance because I won't do something. I think I might be sick me. Matthews. At dance with people eww no way!

"Also maya if you don't do it a month detention you and me for a hour every day." He can't do this it is the worst thing that could happen to you in high school being stuck with the most boring teacher at the school.

"Fine I'll do it I'll make sure no one will go with riley."I sighed I'm mean it's not the only dance there will be others

"Really?!" He shouted in disbelief

"Really." I managed to choke out as I left the room, how could I do this to Riley how am I supposed to make sure she goes solo to the dance.

 _ **so here's the first chapter please let me know what you think, I will be updating this story at least every Friday unless I'm busy. Remember I don't own girl meets world or any of these characters only the story line. Until next time bye**_

 ** _Heartbeat1234_**


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie POV

Me and my friends were sitting and eating our lunch catching up on things when suddenly Lucas walked up to us.

"Look Gardner I don't think you know who your dealing with and what gives you the right to ask riley when I was about to ask her." He said trying not to draw any attention I was about to answer then Ricky stood up before I could do anything.

"Look bitch, like you can talk I heard that your going to the dance with missy Bradford. So you can hush down and walk away with teeth or without the choice is yours but if I were you I'd chose wisely." People were starting to stare and I gulped I'm not sure how this is gonna turn out but I have a bad feeling about what was gonna happen next. But to my surprise Lucas backed up then walked away not saying a word except from throwing us a death glare I'm pretty sure this Isn't over his glare said it all.

"Way to go dude!" Justin said as we high fived Ricky, this guys a beast he's not scared of anything and he is also a rebel but he manages to get away with anything. Justin is the cool one in our group he is street smart and a solid B student unlike Michelangelo who plays for the schools football team. Lastly there's Arthur who's the quite one in the group he's super smart and reads a lot to he is not much of a talker. So that's my group of friends were all different but that's what makes us, us.

Maya POV

I was sitting at the lunch table with my friends when I couldn't stop thinking about how i'm supposed to make sure riley doesn't get asked to the dance. What happens if she does what am I supposed to say to Mr Matthews. I really don't want to go to the dance with him it would be really embarrassing what happens when someone asks you 'who did you go to your first high school dance with?' I really don't want to answer 'my history teacher Mr Matthews.' That would just reuin me; I know he doesn't want anyone to go to the dance with riley but I think he's taking things to far I mean what kind of man does this to their daughter? Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Yo, maya anyone home?" Zay asked as he waved his hands infront of her face.

"Huh- What?"

"Were you listening to a word we said?" Asked Riley.

"Umm... not really."

"Well I heard that Jared Kitilskie is gonna ask out a girl in the 9th grade!" This was big news Jared is the cutest, scrap that the hottest guy in school and he's in the 10th grade. I really hope that he isn't asking Riley because I can't stop her from saying no to an opportunity like that.

"Well I wonder who he's gonna ask?"

"You never know it could be you."

"While you guys are having your girl chat were going to go to our next lesson the bell's about to go."

"Wait for us!"

Lucas POV

I wasn't gonna let Charlie of this easy I'm gonna have to wait till he's on his own before I can do anything and as long as Ricky's around that ain't gonna happen so I guess I will have to get him suspended. On my way to my locker I kept on thinking about my plan then I was stopped by Jared.

"Hay Frier, aren't you riley's friend?" He asked I heard that he was going to ask out someone in my year and if it's riley he will be sorry.

"Yeah, why you asking?" I said trying to sound tough it seems like it was working he looked a little frightened.

"Well I'm failing Mr Matthews' class and-"

"So you think that you can ask Riley to do your dirty work for ya, you think she'll go talk to her daddy so he can let you off because she has fallen for you 'cos I'm guessing that what you do, nobody can look like you and be perfect!" I now had him pinned against the wall and looking scared I don't know what's gotten into my lately every time a guy talks to Riley or asks about her I get so angry, I couldn't be jealous could I?

"Wow calm down bro, I just wanted to know if she could tutor me I heard she is really good at that subject and I need a little more help if I get a bad grade I'll have to go to summer school and my parents will ground me for life." I then let him go and looked at the floor in embarrassment how could I be so stupid. "Plus lucas I may have great hair and good looks that are as good as my grades well except for history but if you haven't noticed I'm not the greatest at sport have you ever wondered why I'm not on the football team." That made me laugh soon as the laughter died down the bell rang so I started to make my way to class. "Oh, and Lucas remember to tell Riley about tutoring and she is really lucky to have a friend like you."

"I'll tell her, see you around." Yeah maybe she is lucky to have me after all.

 _ **sorry for not updating for a while I've been really busy so hear it is hope you like it and please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
